All The Reasons Why
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has been dead for seven years. Jumped off the roof. Funny thing was, nobody decided to reprimand Katsuki Bakugou for being the one to suggest it to him. Now, Bakugou has dedicated his life to becoming the kind of hero Izuku wanted to become. So, when he confronts a twenty-something villain in an alleyway who has green hair, he thinks of his poor Deku. He's right.
1. Chapter 1

"What's the matter, Kacchan? You surprised?" the green blur taunted, bouncing around the alleyway. It finally stopped in front of him, the hero's clothes blowing back with the force.

"Deku?" The hero took a step back, nearly tripping over the sheer amount of trash that filled the alley. "How... how are you even alive? I-I thought..."

"That I took your suggestion and swan-dived off the roof?" Deku laughed, walking a little closer and backing the hero up against the dirty wall. "Bet you were so guilty, Bakugou, making your childhood friend kill himself, not very heroic, eh, Kacchan?!"

Bakugou gulped, his hands sparking. "I'm- I'm sorry, Deku. I was absolutely awful to you and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Deku suddenly stopped stalking forward, his face betraying momentary confusion that morphed into undiluted rage. "You're SORRY?!?! Sorry doesn't begin to make up for what you did, but that's fine, Kacchan. You've got the rest of your life to pay me back in suffering and agony. Can't wait."

Once he was finished speaking, Deku pressed a button on a bracelet he wore, and a warp gate showed up behind him.

"As much as it hasn't been fun, Bakugou, I really need to get going. Please try to follow me, I'd love to rip you apart."

He stepped backwards into the gate, leaving Bakugou frozen in a dirty alleyway; his hair and clothes rumpled and a smudge of dirt on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why would he show up now, Kirishima? He's been gone for seven years. He disappeared, hell, he died! We all saw the body. It was him, just as it was him in the alleyway. I could tell. He might've been older, and meaner, and smarter, but it was him!" Bakugou ran his shaky hands through messy blond hair, his ruby red eyes squeezed shut. "There has to be a reason. Oh, for God's sake he had a quirk, Kiri, a fucking quirk and I don't know how he could've possibly-"

 ** _JUMP OFF THE ROOF_**

"Oh, Bakugou, I know how hard this is for you, but I promise I'll help you get to the bottom of this." Kirishima promised, unwinding Bakugou's fingers from his knotted hair.

 ** _MAYBE GET LUCKY_**

"We'll work through this, okay? Together."

 ** _QUIRK IN YOUR NEXT LIFE_**

"Kirishima. I get it now." Bakugou said, standing up and grabbing things from around their apartment, stuffing them into a bag. "I figured it out."

"Get what? Bakugou?" He didn't reply, zipping up the bag and changing into an abbreviated version of his hero costume, just the pants, mask, and fireproof vest. "Bakugou. Bakugou, you're scaring me." He slipped on a black oversized tee, pulled on his steel-tipped combat boots, and made for the door. "Bakugou! Bakugou, what did you figure out! Bakugou!"

He slammed the door on his way out.

"Looks like you riled him up plenty." the voice said, filtering out through the screen.

"Yeah. All thanks to you," Izuku replied, spinning around on his stool in the little bar to face the purple screen, "Sensei."

The voice chuckled, and the screen flickered and changed into a grainy black and white security camera showing the hallway of an apartment building.

Door 134 swung open, and a certain bedhead blond walked out, slamming the door behind him and adjusting his pack on his shoulder before storming down the hall and out of the camera's view.

"He does seem very riled up." a third voice chimed in, thick with sleep and scratchy with dehydration.

"Ah, Tomura. You're awake. You missed my big de-beau against Kacchan. It was hilarious watching him flounder like that. I can't wait to see what he's going to look like at the training grounds." Izuku said, turning to face the newcomer. "Wow, you look like shit, handyman."

"Same to you, Quick." Tomura shot back. "So, my dear favorite-of-Sensei's, what our plan?"

Izuku smiled, a very dark smile. "We're hitting them where it hurts."


End file.
